The powers the moon gives you
by rose1589
Summary: NM Edward left bella.Victoria is back,bella got imprinted on but by who?Bella's not human like she said she was.
1. Forest

The wind caressed my cheek as he disappeared into the underbrush of the green,damp forest that holds so many secretes yet to be told. As I walked forward knowing that i had to some how follow Edward along the path of greenery and dead leaves i felt empty like a hollowed out shell that can never be filled. I slipped on the wettness of the leaves falling foward not caring and allowed the darkness to consume me.

(Dream)

"Y...you don't want...m...e?"I asked thinking this as a dream or a sick joke.

"No, why would i ever want you look at you, your ugly,poor,cheap,selfish,and fat. i never even loved you. you were just a play thing to me,a barbie doll to Alice,something for Emmet to laugh at,a thing for Esme to daughter, a accedent prone person to see if Jasper could handle his bloodlust,a person to hate for Rosalie,and a person for carlisle to work on. How could you think we ever loved you, your pathetic really."He said while trying to his laughter.

(End of dream)

I screamed as I woke up i looked around franticly but when i spotted the red fire like hair i almost lost it.

Victoria.

Oh no. Why does the bad things always happen to me.I screamed once again only to have nothing to come out.

"You have nothing to worry about I know how you feel and i promise you this that we will get revenge on Edward douche bag cullen but i will leave for now.I hope you find someone you love sweaty and remember im not out to get you out of revenge but im out to get Edward for revenge for us."She said to say i was surprised at how she did not hold a grudge on me for getting her mate killed she holds the grudge on Edward.

HMMM... must be a change to the heart probably.

Well i probably should be getting home I thought and tried to get up but failed miserable. Ha thats what i actully feel miserable i decided to rest on the ground cause i was just being lazy and numb.

(Night time)

I awoke to something growling and saw glowing eyes stare into me then it was gone stupid wolfs i thought. I heard leaves rustling and sam uley come out with cut off trousers on and no shirt how typical for the pack on the res where jacob ... i should of just shifted into some animal and went home instead of worrying charlie so much that he had to send out a search party uleycame close not to close but close enough to pick me up. He then ran the way backi to charlieswhile i kept mumbaling he's gone that douche, reapetedly and heard sam chuckle a bit.

"Bella are you hurt?"Sam asked "Physicaly no mentally yes...mutt."i mumbled the last part still awere that he could hear me perfectly.

"What?"

"Nuthin" I said casully.

"Bella!"My dad interupted what sam was going to say thank you charlie you rock shape shifter.

"ya dad im not hurt but this guy thought it would be nice to take me home not that i dont mind being home." i said pointing to sam as he put me down and setted me on my feet even if i didnt need the balance you see im not really clumsy but i act like it.

(AN hope you liked it and if you want you can review and leave a comment and my other chapters will be longer)


	2. The real bella swan

**(thank you for reading i do not own twilight i should of put this in the first chapter but i forgot to sorry hope you like it. sorry i havent updated this chapter i went on a house boat for a week with no wifi connection. )**

Charlie called off the search party and brought me inside to have some hot tea, i sat down at the kitchen table charlie started to fill up the kettle with water then proceeded to put it on the stove for it to get warm.

"Did that Edward dude hurt you?"Charlie asked like it was a everyday question.

"No dad he did not hurt me physically only mentally."I responded with a weak voice as the kettled whistled on the stove.  
Charlie got up and poured me my tea and handed me the cup i took it greedily longing for the warmth of the hot tea in my rough throat.

"And how did he hurt you mentally?"he asked

"He broke my heart i know i dont look or act like it but im crushed i feel hollow and numb."concern broke onto his face as i said this.

"Im sorry hunny that this has happened to you."charlie said concern still on his face.

"I hope that in time i will find my imprint or soul mate but for now i night dad." I said in a fake cheery voice that fools everybody.

With that being said i shifted into a hawk and flew my way up the stairs wait did i tell you that im a shape shifter probably not but here you go.

Well long ago my great great grandfather Inica swan was blessed by the gods with shifting into any animal he wanted but in return he had to kill the cold ones that threatened the people on his when he got married he past this gene down to his daughter and to his son and so now i have the gene. so does my dad.

I layed down onto my bed and rested my head on my fluffy pillow and fell into a quick sleep.

(Dream)

I was on the cliffs on the Quileute's reservation and another person were fighting and i was in my wolf form there was white blur that passed me and then i was on the ground in pain.A vampire had bit me blood covered my muzzle and right shoulder. My vision blurring as i sway dangerously to the edge of the cliff.A spash was heard.

(End of dream)

I woke up screaming drenched in my comes through my door with his gun in hand.

"Bella are you ok?"He asked while rushing towards my side worry and concern evident in his voice.

"ya just a bad dream thats all."I said tiredly looking at the clock.12:36 AM damn it. "Well i have to get back to sleep ok dad."I said as charlie was getting up and leaving to his room.

Soon enough i was falling back into a dreamless slumber.

(The next day)

I awoke at 6:43 AM. Got my toiletries bag and made my way to the bathroom. Once I was in the shower i put some of my favorite strawberry shampoo and conditioner in my hair followed by my coco butter cream all the bubbles and substance of my shampoo and body wash was gone i got out and dried myself and blow dried my hair.

I made my way back to my bedroom to get dressed. I picked out a black designer tee-shirt that had what looked like little red butterflys on i picked out a black short jean skirt and to top it off i picked out the latest low cut, Jimmy choo high heel boots with a black hand bag with sexy on the front of it written in silver hand writing. Put some black eyeliner on with some bluey purple eyeshadow and walked out the door with my i pod in one hand and my confadentce in the other look out Forks high here comes the real bella swan not the clumsy,shy old one but a confident one with an attitude at that.


End file.
